The revenge of the Majorgirl
by HDDalhuisen
Summary: This is the story of the major and major-girl. The greatest enemy's ever! I bet everyone wants to know their story, how they got to battle each other, and how they... Well let's not tell any surprises... Just read their story and you will know!
1. Proloog

AN: Hello everybody! I finally started an idea I got for months. I have many ideas, but decided for this one. I find it interesting in how this one will end. I hope you like the idea...

I don't promise to update very often, but don't be surprised if I update very often in the start.

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

'I am going for a hunt!' the vampire said. He had blond hair, had a uniform from the war. He had also scars on every little bit skin where you could see. There was even said that the scars where found on his back and chest. He was a good fighter. The one you should never make angry on you. Just remember that he has killed twenty-two newborns all in his own. Just to protect his brother, captain Whitlock. Yes, I am talking about major Whitlock. Most feared vampire, and even the volturi-coven is afraid of him. Maria is very happy about his statue in the vampire world. Today he would meet a little girl. The girl will be only four years old, but she is old enough to take care of her sister. She had to, her parents were very abusive, and they would punish her when the her baby sister would cry. She loved her little sister, that's why she kept her. Altough she knew that their parents would start to hurt her when she was old enough. Her little sister was called Breanne Swan, but was called Bree. The girl herself was called Isabella Swan. Don't gasp yet, she was still a little human girl of four year. Let's go see them.

'You spoiled little brat!' a man yelled trough the house. You heard a slap and then a little cry. Isabella was in the middle of a punish right now. Then a baby started to cry and Isabella ran upstairs to sooth her little sister. She was four years old, but she knew how to handle a baby, well her baby sister.

'Ssh, don't cry little Bree. We only get into troubles if you do.' Bella whispers softly. Bree was quit soon enough, and then Bella gave her something to drink.

'Here, you got hungry don't you? Too bad that I don't got more food for you. I don't care about myself, I just don't want that they hurt you. You are so innocence. I promise that those people will pay for what they do to you. But not now. I am only four years old, and I can't do anything right now. But my revenge will be sweet.' Bella whispers to her sister. Bree didn't understand her then, but she just smiled at her sister and gave a little giggle. Bella smiles back and then she hears something downstairs. With her sister in her arms she comes downstairs. There she sees a man. We know that it is Major Whitlock, but little Bella doesn't know that. She follows the man quietly to her parents. She hides herself in her normal hiding-place. It was an empty cupboard. Her parents didn't know it was an empty one, so she used it quit often. She could see everything in the room to some holes. The man was standing in front of her parents. Her parents just welcomed him and sat down. Then something surprisingly the man killed her mother in the neck and the lunged for her father. He bit her father, who was looking pale very soon. Then the man set his mouth to her mothers neck. When he was done he looked to the cupboard she was in.

'Come out you little girl.' he tells her sweetly. She gasped and looked to her sister.

'Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you.' he said in the same voice. She opened the little door and felt a little afraid of this man.

'Don't be afraid. I just wanted to help you. I could hear you telling your sister about your revenge. I didn't want you to stay in this mess any longer. So that's why I helped you.' he told her. Then Bella became angry.

'You! You took my revenge from me? How am I ever going to take my revenge now?' she almost yelled at him. The man grimaced, but was still smiling at her.

'You will find a way.' he whispers. Bella shook her head and then looked at her parents.

'How did you kill them with your hands?' she asked him. He started to grinn and sat down on the couch.

'I am not really human. If you promise to not tell any other human what I am, then I will tell you.' he tells her. Bella looks suspiciously at him and then nods.

'I promise.' she whispers. He smiles and pats next to him.

'I am a Jasper Whitlock. Most feared vampire in the vampire-world. You know those creature who kill humans. We have a better hearing-reach, we are much faster and stronger than humans, and the very best thing, we live forever.' he explains. Bella looks at her sister and then looks at him.

'I am still not very happy with you taking my revenge for me, but I think I will find another way to take that. Right now I am to weak to do anything to you.' she whispers. Jasper growls.

'I will let you alive... I'd like to have a challenge. If you are old enough to be a vampire I will come back. Then I will give you immortallity. But as long as you are a child it is forbidden to change you. Understood?' he tells her. She nods and then she looks very angry at him.

'I take that challenge.' she tells him. Jasper grins at her.

'Good, I will see you again when you are eighteen. Don't forget about me!' he tells her and then he stands up.

'I will come back for you. That is a promise.' he tells her and then he leaves the house. Just before he couldn't hear her anymore he heard her saying:

'My revenge will be sweet. And that too is a promise.' he laughs at her. Not believing it, because he was known as the best fighter in newborn-wars, but what he didn't know is that she would fight to get her revenge. And revenge she got.


	2. Chapter 1, the pain

Here is the next chapter...

I hope it will be clear... If you got any questions, just ask me... I will be happy to answer it!

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! _****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Bella's pov.<p>

Let me die. Let me die. Let me die. I can't stand this pain anymore. I don't even know what kind of pain it was. I tried to remember, but I couldn't. There was only one face what was in my head. It was the face of Bree. My little sister. I protected her from anything since she was born. I couldn't even remember what kind of dangers we had, but I knew that our own parents hadn't been there for us. I knew that I hadn't seen them since I was four. But I only remember their voices. They didn't sound warm at all. My little sister was only baby when they were killed by someone. I couldn't remember who it had been. All I can remember is that I wanted revenge for something around it. I had wanted it ever since my sister had been born. Revenge. It kept me alive. That and my little sister Bree. Again her face flashed in the front of my mind. I wondered if she was in the same pain as me. I didn't hope so. It was almost unbearable. But if she was than I hoped that she would survive. I don't even want to survive myself, but my little sister didn't deserved to die. Never had she done something wrong. I knew I did everything wrong. That's why they always punished me. They... Who are they? I can't even remember them. I tried to think harder. Nope. Not even a voice. Then I heard the voices of my parents again. I knew that because they had hunted me ever since they had died. They were always mad, I can't remember the happy moments with them. If I even had them, for that matter. It's so strange that I can't remember anything. Well, anything besides my sister of course. But then again, did I want to remember anything else? My mind would have a good reason to forget all those things.

Ugh... This pain is getting worse with the second. I was close to die. I didn't even screamed for it anymore. Again a picture of my sister flashed in the front of my mind. This time she was younger than the last. They get younger and younger. The first one she was fourteen. She is fourteen. Now I see her as only nine years old. I started to get a little vision. It was her ninth birthday. I was thirteen myself at the time. I surprised her with a picnic in our little meadow. We had found it just a week after we arrived at our new orphanage. I remembered that we had been there for three years. It was a little place called Forks. Almost on the other side of America. We came from Texas. The last orphanage was actually back in Texas. That's where I got eighteen. I moved out of the orphanage and after a month I convinced them to let me adopt my sister. A week later she lived with me in our new home. It was close to our old one.

Suddenly my pictures change and then I get this face in the front of my mind. It was Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. I then remembered our conversation. I was only four when I met him. He had some connections to the dead of my parents. I wanted to know what kind of, but I guessed he had killed them. Then I heard his voice.

'I will come back for you. That is a promise.' he says. I wanted to scream 'no'. But I said something very different.

'My revenge will be sweet. And that too is a promise.' I could scream out. I then knew that he had some connections to my parents dead. That was certain now. I had wanted my revenge for him killing my parents, did I... Why else would I want my revenge? I also remembered some other conversation between me and another vampire.

'Everyone fears the great Whitlock. If you are in danger from any of us, than just whisper his name. No vampire will survive in a fight against him. Even the volturi are afraid of him.' is whispered in my head by this vampire-woman.

'Whitlock? Forget what I tried to do!' a man said afraid.

'The volturi are the greatest coven ever. Only Whitlock can defeat them.' another man said. I remembered using his name to protect me and my sister. My sister didn't understand but listened to what I said. That's how we got to learn to recognize vampires. They have black or red eyes. The red ones are safer because they are not so thirsty anymore. The black ones will be very thirsty, and you have to avoid them at any cost. My sister escaped in total thirsty-eight vampires. Only saying the name Whitlock. Some even ran away after we had whispered. Other wanted to know how we knew that name. And again others protected us for a while. I bet Whitlock had heard of us already, and I wondered if he remembered us. But then again, vampires got a good memory. Wait a sec. This pain. This great pain... Isn't it like... like they all told me? Then I knew what kind of pain it was. I turned into a vampire. I was nineteen and I could take my revenge. Revenge on Whitlock. After fifteen years... What about my sister? Is she also bitten? As much as I didn't want her to feel this pain, I wanted her to be there if I lived forever. Will she also become a vampire? Just like me? Will she help me get my revenge? Then suddenly the pain numbed. It slowly numbed until it finally stopped.

'My revenge will be sweet. And that too is a promise.' were my thoughts just before I opened my eyes to my new life. My vampire life.


	3. Chapter 2, Victoria

And finally the real story starts... Then another thing: Bella remembers almost nothing from her conversation with Jasper. She thinks that she wants revenge on him killing her parents, not that she wants revenge on her parents!

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p>Bella's pov.<p>

When I opened my eyes everything was brighter than I remembered. I sat up, and gasped at myself because I was moving very fast. That's when I knew for a fact that I was a vampire. I heard a moan behind me and I turned to my little sister. She had been besides me, and was still changing. I slowly held her face and smiled. I looked around.

'Who is our creator?' I asked myself. I smiled at my amazing voice. Then I focused back on our situation. I looked around trying to see if a vampire was trying to hide for us. I wanted to know who had bitten us. I actually wanted to thank her or him for doing it. I knew that I always wanted to be one, mostly so I could take my revenge on that man. I tried to remember what his name was while I looked around and saw that we were in a meadow. I suddenly remembered this meadow. It was the meadow from Forks. But how did we come here? Better question is why did we come here? I couldn't remember, and I hoped my sister could answer that for me. Or our creator, if he or she was still around. Maybe he or she was hunting. I looked back at my sister again, until I heard something in front of me. I glared to it and saw it was a vampire. She came out of the woods and smiled at me.

'I am your creator. Don't you remember? You asked me to change you for revenge?' she said. Then she looked at my sister.

'Is she awake? You didn't want to live alone, so that's why you asked me to change your little sister. She had agreed, and I did what you wanted.' she then said. Then I saw that my sister was opening her eyes. I was above her in a sec.

'Bree?' I asked her. She smiled and hugged me.

'Oh sister!' she said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the woman. She had red hair which didn't make her red eyes so attention taking. Of course she was beautiful, but weren't all vampires beautiful?

'Who are you anyway?' I asked her.

'I am Victoria. Can you remember anything from your human life?' she asked me. I looked to my sister.

'I remember that Bree is my little sister and that I cared for her since she was a baby. I also remember this... this man... He is a vampire, but I can't remember anything more from him.' I answered her. She thought about it and then looked back at me again.

'I think you mean Whitlock... He attacked you only a week before you came here. At least that's what you told me, I had met you here in this meadow.' she told me.

'Do you know who Whitlock is?' I asked her. She sighed.

'If you don't know him than you are or a newborn or you are not a vampire. He is the best fighter in our world. Everyone is afraid of him.' she told me. I nodded and then looked at my sister.

'So he attacked us only a week before we arrived here. Could that be back at home, or were we on a vacation?' I mumbled. Victoria sat down in front of us.

'Were you close to Texas?' she asked us.

'We close to Texas? We live in Texas!' Bree said. I smiled at her and hugged her against me.

'Yes we have our home there. Do you think that he attacked us at home?' I asked her.

'Well, yes. He comes from Texas, so there is a bigger chance that he is there.' she explained us. Bree looked at me.

'You want to take revenge on him, isn't it?' she asked me. I looked at her and then at Maria.

'Yes, he has killed our parents. Is there any chance to... take revenge on him? I know it is very dangerous, but still... is there a way to tease him?' I asked Victoria.

'Well there is a way to do that. And I will help you... Maria, his creator, is protected by him and I want to take revenge on her. She has killed my mate, if you understand me.' she told us.

'You can only mate once as vampire, isn't it?' Bree asked. I couldn't remember hearing that, but my human memory's weren't clear anyway.

'True, and she killed mine. He was called James...' she looked very far away. It was like her mind wasn't in her body. It took her only a couple seconds to recover.

'Anyway, first things first. I bet you are both very thirsty. I will take you to your first hunt.' she then tells us. Bree nodded and I stood up.

'Can you explain us what to do?' Bree asked. Victoria smiled at her.

'Of course, but it is very easy. You just have to use your instinct. But before you do that, you have to remember that no witnesses can be made. The volturi are very strict. No human may know about us.' she said before Bree ran away. Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed.

'But you are newborns of course. You won't look for that.' she mumbles. I shook my head.

'My sister has always been enthusiast.' I told her before shutting my eyes. I smelled the air and then I smelled a scent close to our right. It was delicious, it was better than the scents in front of us. I started to run after my prey and then attacked it. It was really delicious. I hoped I would cross a taste like this again. The I heard Victoria arriving just behind me. I looked at my prey and I gasped. Victoria also gasped.

'Why didn't you attack a human of the town?' she asked me.

'Those scents weren't nice at all, believe me... I am not going to drink them.' I answered her. She smiled and then nodded.

'Good. This will be useful to our plan.' she tells me.


	4. Chapter 3, the plan

Heey! I thought it was time to switch in point of view. And I hope you like the idea of Bella being vegetarian. in the BD she got a good control over her bloodlust. I just wanted to do something with that.

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p>Bree's pov.<p>

I had captured a man who was sitting under the bridge. I hid him in the little river itself and then I went back to my sister. The pain in my throat had numbed a little and I could smile again. I arrived back in the meadow, but they weren't there. I walked around until I smelled their scents. I followed them until I saw my sister standing next to a deer. Well, a dead one that is. Why was she looking so uneasy.

'Sister? What's wrong? Why are you standing above a deer? A dead one?' I asked her. She turned to me and smiled.

'I found out that I don't like human blood at all. I have rather some animal blood.' she answered me. I frowned and shook my head.

'Impossible.' I mumbled. Victoria chuckled.

'Not really. I have heard about animal-drinkers. They are not so common, but they still exist. Now your sister will be the only one to resist human-blood right from the start. And that is good, that is perfect for our plan. In that way you can create the vampires we are going to need.' Victoria said. I looked at her and frowned.

'What do you mean?' I asked her.

'Your sister and I want to take revenge on the major and his creator. They are the best fighters and leaders in newborn wars.' she answered. Bella looked at her and nodded. I didn't understand this at all.

'Can you remember what Renate told us?' she asked me. I tried to remember but I couldn't.

'Not really.' I answered her. Victoria looked shocked at my sister.

'You know Renate?' she asked. Bella smiled and nodded. Then I remembered her again.

'She was passing town when we met her, isn't it?' Bella nodded.

'She became a good friend of ours, and protected us against this Peter, also known as captain Whitlock. She explained this world to us, and also told her about the volturi. After a couple of months Aro came to visit us and told us that we couldn't tell anyone about Renate. They went away, but once a year Renate came back, with Chelsea, Felix and Dimitri, to greet us again. They are like our siblings now.' my sister explained. She sat down and sighed.

'So newborn wars, could you tell us everything what you know about them? Renate only knew that the newborns were being used to fight for their land. A vampire is in his first year the strongest of his whole existence, because its own blood is still in its body.' Bella said looking at Victoria. Victoria looked around and then nodded.

'Yes, that's true. I also know that the leaders are killing them after a year, unless they got a kind of gift. You know what I mean?' she said.

'Yes, some vampires got gifts like mind-reading or a shield. It could be anything.' I said remembering what Renate had told us.

'True, now, I know that the major is an empath. He could mess with your emotions. That's why we have to learn to fight without those. My plan is simple, the major and Maria are proud on their position in the vampire-world as most feared vampires. We will change that by being that ourselves. We will beat them many-times in battles. You like the plan?' Victoria explained us. My sister started to grin.

'You sure it's their most precious thing?' I asked Victoria. Victoria then gave me a letter.

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Victoria.<em>

_The last time I heard from you was when you tried to stop me. _

_I had enough from you and your mate. The time came that I took my revenge on you._

_Here with in this envelope are some ashes. Guess from who they are?_

_Yes, it is your precious mate. I hope this we teach you a lesson and that you will leave us alone._

_My position in our world means everything to me and the same goes for the major._

_I don't want to see you ever again!_

_Sincerely,_

_Maria'_

* * *

><p>'This is what she send me, she is very mean, and I want to stop her. Everyone is afraid of her and the major. I want to show that they can be beaten...' she said. My sister started to smile.<p>

'I want to help you with that.' my sister said, she was looking very mad. I was almost terrified from her.

'Good, now first I shall teach you how to fight against newborns. We can not make an army when you two are newborns yourself.' Victoria said. My sister looked at me.

'You don't have to help us if you don't want to.' she told me. I sighed and looked at the deer.

'I don't think that this is working for me. Why do you want to take revenge anyway? How do you know this guy?' I asked her. She hugged me and then kissed my forehead.

'I don't remember it that clearly, but what I do remember is that this Whitlock-guy has killed our parents. You were only baby and I was four. I told him that there would come a time that I would take my revenge, no, I promised him. That's why I want to do this.' she explained me.

'He has killed our parents? Why?' I asked confused.

'He's a vampire! He was just thirsty!' my sister answered, she said it like I was stupid. Well, okay, I acted stupid right now. Victoria cringed away from me. I bet I was looking murderous right now.

'He will pay...' I hissed. My sister chuckled and hugged me again.

'Don't worry, he will.' she whispered.


	5. Chapter 4, three newborns

Hi! I'm so sorry that it took six weeks for another chapter. I was three weeks with my dad and three weeks on vacation... I had no time to make another chapter... Well enough talk;

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! _******

* * *

><p>Bella's pov.<p>

In our first year of vampire we learned to fight against a newborn. Victoria was very happy with us, especially when we found out that I had a shield. It's against gifts from other vampires. A mental shield, luckily I can wrap it around others. Bree had found out that she can fly. When our newborn year was over we started to make some newborns. We fought with each of them and then killed them. Victoria explained that it was good to have some experience before you throw yourself in a real fight. Today was going to be the first day that we would actually keep the newborns. The time came that we learned how to control a group of them. We would start with five of them.

'That one is easy to control, it will do everything what you ask. Let's take her.' Victoria said when she pointed at a young girl. She looked like she was homeless

'Where do you live?' Bree started.

'Here, on the street.' the girl answered surprised. Bree smiled.

'So what's your name?' was Bree's next question. The girl looked at the ground.

'My name is Aisha.' the girl whispered. Bree took her hand.

'Now Aisha, do you want another life?' Aisha nodded greedily.

'Well, dear girl. We will give you one life that brings you strength.' Bree said when she gave me the girls hand.

'This is going to hurt a little.' I said and then I brought her hand in to my mouth.

'How long?' she asked.

'Three days.' I said and then I bit her in her hand. She opened her mouth to scream but Bree easily put a hand over her mouth.

'Keep silent, we don't want to alarms anybody.' Bree said. Aisha nodded and then she closed her eyes. Bree took her in her arms and then started to run away with her.

'This took much too long.' Victoria said.

'No it didn't. If we are nice to them when they are human they are going to listen a little better than normal.' I said. Victoria looked at me and then started to smile.

'Your instincts are kicking in again?' she asked.

'Yes, it's so strange, but it's like I know how to do these things. Do you know how that comes?' I asked her. Victoria shook her head.

'No, I tried to ask some friends of mine, other leaders of army's, but they don't understand it either.' Victoria said looking a little bored. I knew that she lied, it was again those stupid instincts kicking in again. I hoped I acted well, and that she wouldn't see pick it up. Renate had said that she had nobody but her mate, who was killed by the major only a couple of years ago. I hadn't told Renate about my instincts yet, I don't think I ever will tell her. I trust her, but I don't trust Aro at all, and he can read her mind at all times he wants to. I had never seen how complicated this world could be until I became vampire myself. Don't get me wrong I love being a vampire, but it takes a lot to hold the vampires around you happy. Well at least in my life. It's a good thing that Bree is around to help.

'Let's see if we can find another one.' Victoria said when she broke of my thoughts. I smiled at her and pointed at the big man behind her.

'That one could be good.' she turned around and nodded.

'You do that one alone.' she told me. I nodded and walked slowly to him. He was on the phone with another man.

'No, please... I can pay you back.' he said into the phone.

'You have only three days.' the man on the other side said. The man in front of me sighed and then looked at me.

'Of course.' he said and then they hung up.

'Problems?' I asked when I walked stopped walking. He nodded.

'I don't even have a house anymore. I have problems with everyone. If I would disapear nobody would try to look at me. Something happened and I don't understand what.' he said looking down. I pulled my arms around his neck.

'I can give you a life what is far more better. You don't have any problems with money anymore.' I whispered in his ear. He nodded and then looked at me.

'Lead me the way, beauty.' he said when he started to sob a little. I let him go and pulled him with me. I led him in a little dark street and pushed him against the wall.

'You will love your new life.' I said and then I pushed my hand against his mouth. I bit him in his neck and easily let the man go. It was discusting to taste the blood, but I will have to get used to it.

'Nice one, Bella. I will bring him to the hut. Can you do another one?' she asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

'Of course.' I told her and then I walked away from them. I searched around and found a girl crying under a bridge. I slowly went to her and pulled my arms around her.

'Dear girl, what's wrong?' I asked. She looked at me and pointed to a little baby lying on the grounds in front of her.

'I have to leave him. I have no money or a place to live.' she whispered. I sighed and let her go. I picked up the baby and stood up.

'This baby will be safe, I promise.' I said and then she stood up.

'You want to care for it?' she asked me. I took her hand with mine and then pulled her with me. I walked across the streets and then I heard another woman crying inside.

'I'm so sorry that your baby got lost.' I heard another voice say. I smiled and walked to that house. I knocked on the door and I heard someone coming to open it. The baby in my hands giggled and I hid it in my chest. The woman behind me looked confused at the door.

'Have you found your baby yet?' I asked the man who was in tears. He shook his head and opened the door.

'I have found this baby.' I said and then showed it. He gasped and called for his wife. His wife saw the baby and took it from my arm.

'It's not ours, but we will care for it.' she said smiling. The girl behind me squeezed into my hand and sobbed.

'It's mine, but I am homeless.' she said. The woman gasped and looked at her.

'Can I offer you a place inside?' she asked. I shook my head.

'No, we have no time. Maybe we can see you again.' I said and then we walked away.

'Thank you for saving my child.' the girl said. I smiled at her.

'And now for you.' I said and then I bit in her hand. Then Bree arrived and took her from me.

'Victoria said that three is enough for today.' she said and then we brought her together to our hiding-place. Victoria was already waiting for us.


	6. Chapter 5, the first meeting

I'm sorry that it has been such a long time ago... But I got my reasons...

1) I am very busy in school

2) I'm writing my very own story

So I guess I forgot about this one... I can't promise anything from now on... Who knows when I am going to update again...

Nevertheless... Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... I hope you like it!

MD

* * *

><p>The next day we had bitten two other humans. We traveled with them, and Victoria was happy with the results. Each month we bit three new ones. Only after a year did we start to kill the oldest. It was a process we used for the next seven years. Today we have in total thirty-six newborns. Victoria had heard words about Maria from some friends and decided that we wouldn't wait with attacking. We started to travel to the side of America where Maria would have been. Maria got nervous when we had finally arrived in Texas. I felt the tension too, but I thought it was relaxing. Every newborn was agreeing with Maria, they were all anxious and afraid. Feeling the tension Maria passed to them. Bree got even quit. It was like I was the only one who wasn't afraid. What was the point of being terrified of Maria or the major? Yes they are famous because they are good fighters, but they haven't met me yet. I will show them what my reflexes and instincts can do. I will beat them in their own game. The game of newborns. Suddenly I heard another newborn-army. It was traveling this way. I looked at Maria. She shook her head.<p>

'It's not Maria's, they would be a lot more quit. We would have detected them too late to flee from them.' she whispered. Our newborns got quit, like we thought them to do.

'Aha, it's my ex-friend Damian. Let's use his army as practice.' Victoria said when she recognized the leaders voice. I signed to the newborns to make themselves ready. Bree flew up and smiled when she saw the other army.

'Just nineteen of them.' she whispered when she came down again. All the newborns started to grin. Than Victoria started to count.

'One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... GO!' she yelled and then the other army burst through the threes. They were surprised and in a minute all of them were killed and only one on our side. Then a man came through the threes.

'Victoria! Who has trained your army?' he asked surprised. Victoria pointed at me and Bree.

'Those two are my own Majorgirl and Captain. I am very proud of them, and you should be afraid.' she said smiling at the man.

'Ugh, I don't know. Haven't seen her fighting yet...' he said. The next moment he knew I had him pinned against the ground. He gasped and looked terrified at Victoria.

'Your right, she is good.' he said. Victoria laughed and signed for me to go off of him. Then we heard another army. It was too close to flee. Victoria and I looked at each other. We started to grin.

The man, probably Damian hide himself in a three and we stood ready again. The tension we had before the first fight was gone. They weren't afraid of whatever was coming. Neither was Victoria, who was looking at me.

'Please beat him...' she whispered. I nodded. In that moment the army arrived and the woman and man at the front came walking to Victoria.

'So, Victoria... We see you again? We had warned you the last time.' the woman hissed.

'Maria... Maria... Maria... How many times have you treated me?' was Victoria's question. The man laughed.

'Every time you attacked us. Now let's beat you up again, and this time we will surely kill you.' I tried to act as a newborn when he said this. He shouldn't know that I was afraid of him. He looked at me and frowned.

'Can't feel any emotions of you...' he whispered. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

'You shouldn't.' I said, blowing my cover. He frowned and then looked back at Victoria. Victoria stepped back and then the newborns of Maria attacked. I sighed and gave the sign for our newborns. I killed many of theirs before I saw that Victoria had been beaten. I rolled my eyes and attacked the major. He was on the ground before he knew what had happened to him. I held him in the strongest grip I knew before looking at Maria, who held Victoria in a grip.

'Let him go!' she screamed.

'You first.' I growled back. She looked from Victoria to me and then let her go. I let the major go and Victoria and I stepped back. I focused on the major, and I knew he was planning to attack me. I slowly walked away, but then he attacked. I quickly turned and got him in my grip again.

'You really want to die, do you?' I asked him. Maria turned and saw her precious major in my grip.

'Let him go!' she said pleadingly. I grinned and then pushed him to her.

'Here you got your precious major... And be warned for me... People say that I am the majorgirl... It's a pity you haven't heard about me yet... Now if you excuse us... Victoria and I need to recount our newborns again.' I said and then our group ran away. Leaving an ashamed major and Maria behind. Just before we were gone I saw that Damian ran away. He had seen everything and would no doubt spread the word. I looked at Victoria who had seen him too and we grinned at each other.

'Good work, Swan... Good work.' she told me. I smiled and then ran to my sister.

'Who's the best fighter now?' I asked her. She hugged me and chuckled.

'You... My big sis.' she whispered.


	7. AN

Hi!

I know, it's been a long time… That's why I have problems taking up the story again… A few days ago I read it through again, and was not happy with the results… Now I found another edition from the story and decided to use that one instead…

I have called the story; Enemy's from the start

Anyway… Thanks for your time…

MD


End file.
